1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine, and more particularly to a cutting machine with a built-in miter cutting feature which is adjusted accommodate cutting work at an angle or a bevel for precisely cutting on a work piece such as ceramic tile, marble, and the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional cutting machine is commonly used in the construction industry for shaping and cutting material such as ceramic tile, marble, and natural stone. The conventional cutting machine comprises a cutting table supported on a table frame, and a cutting head overhanging the cutting table with a circular saw blade which is powered by an electric motor. The electric motor is directly mounted on the cutting head for driving the saw blade to rotate through a transmission means.
Conventionally, the saw blade is rigidly installed perpendicularly to the cutting table so that when a work piece is placed horizontally to the cutting table for cutting or shaping, the work piece will be cut and has a right-angled cutting edge. If a user wants to have a bevel cut on the work piece, the user must inclinedly support the work piece to adjust a slanted angle with respect to the saw blade by himself.
Some improved cutting machines provide a 30° to 45° miter block to inclinedly support the work piece so that the vertical saw blade can be positioned to the work piece at a slanted angle in order to provide a bevel cut on the work piece. However, the angle of the work piece to be lifted up is limited by the size of the miter block. Sometime, when the miter block fails to correctly place in position, an uneven bevel cut may happen or a permanent damage may be caused to the work piece. In general the work piece to be cut needs to be placed up side down for proper angle cutting, that may cause chipping at the work piece's cutting edge.
Alternatively, the cutting head can be rotated with respect to the cutting table such that the saw blade can inclinedly cut on the work piece. However, due to the mechanical connection of the cutting head such as screwing and welding, the cutting head may not be set and locked at exactly 45° degrees with respect to the cutting table. In other words, the bevel cut on the work piece will be deflected by the saw blade. Moreover, the movable parts of the cutting head will be worn out after a period of time so that the alignment of the inclination of the cutting head will be off so as to affect the bevel cutting performance of the saw blade. However, the conventional cutting machine fails to provide a fine adjustment to tune the inclination of the cutting head which is 45° degrees with respect to the cutting table.